villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Kathryn Monroe
Kathryn is the main antagonist in the third season of the FOX TV series, Gotham. She is a mysterious woman who holds a high position as leader of the Court of Owls, a secret organization leading Gotham from the shadows. It was revealed that she's the one who orchestrated the deaths of Thomas and Martha Wayne, as she had Hugo Strange to hire an assassin to get the job done; she's also the one administering Strange's experiments that led to the creation of the Monsters (including Fish Mooney, Azrael, Mr. Freeze, Firefly, Basil Karlo, and Jerome Valeska) as part of the Court's plot to achieve immortality. So consequently, she is the true main antagonist of the entire Gotham series. In the second season, she is portrayed by Kit Flanagan. In the third season, she is portrayed by Leslie Hendrix. History Business with Strange Kathryn acts as a medium between the Court and Hugo Strange. After Strange (who has been tasked by the Court to find a way to achieve immortality) has not provided any useful information, he is contacted by Kathryn who is wearing an owl mask. Strange is visibly intimidated by the woman and tries to reason with her. Although Kathryn tells him that in the eyes of the court, Strange has failed his mission as he was not able to revive dead people with their memories intact, Strange tells her that just that day, he was able to bring back Fish Mooney who is still aware of her past life. Surprised, Kathryn gives Strange additional time after he tells her that he is likely able to repeat the process. However, as Strange is being investigated by Jim Gordon and Bruce Wayne, Kathryn orders Strange to move his subjects to another upstate facility and to destroy Indian Hill. She also tells him that both Gordon and Wayne need to die. However, the plan fails and Strange is instead arrested by the GCPD. Some of his revived patients, led by Fish Mooney, are able to escape into Gotham. Dealing with Bruce Months later, Kathryn is informed by a yet unknown Wayne Enterprises board member, that Bruce Wayne continues to investigate and has arrived at the company and accused the board of being influenced by the Court. Bruce threatens them that he has proof and will give it up to the media should the Court not step forward to meeting him. After Kathryn hears this, she hangs up the phone and sends the Talon to bring Bruce to her. Bruce is brought before Kathryn who removes her mask. Bruce recognizes Kathryn and claims that he knows her, he has seen her at events of Wayne Enterprises. Kathryn tells Bruce that her name is Kathryn and that she represents the group Bruce asked to speak with. Bruce asks Kathryn who exactly this group is, but Kathryn tells him that their name is not important. She then reminds Bruce of his threat to go public with what he knows about her organization. She demands to know how much Bruce knows but he reveals that he did not know anything certain until know. Bruce then tries to make a deal with Kathryn, attempting to ensure the safety of himself and his friends. Kathryn wants to know what Bruce is offering and shrugs off when Bruce mentions Wayne enterprises, claiming Bruce cannot offer her what she already possesses. Bruce tells her that he wasn't finished and tells her that in case of his death, every aspect and file of Wayne Enterprises would be searched and that the existance of Kathryn's group would thus becume public. Kathryn claims that this indeed would be unfortunate, but that the group would weather the storm. Kathryn calls Bruce an extraordinary man but tells him that Bruce does not offer enough. Kathryn tells him that the court also requires that Bruce stops investigating her group's involvement in Wayne Enterprises and in his parent's murders and that any tiny attempt to do so would nullify their agreement. Although he is quite unhappy with this deal, Bruce agrees. Kathryn claims that she is content with their agreement and that Bruce will not see her again. Bruce is then again knocked unconscious by the Talon and returned to Wayne Manor. Days later, Kathryn meets the Indian Hill experiment who looks exactly like Bruce Wayne. She has her car stop next to him and rolls down the window, addressing him as Bruce Wayne. The boy tells her that he isn't Bruce Wayne but Kathryn replies that he could be. While she tells him that they have looked for him for a long time, the Talon sneaks up onto the boy and drives a syringe into his neck, rendering him unconscious. Further business Kathryn is present at the Founder's Dinner at the mansion of current mayor Oswald Cobblepot. She has a brief conversation with Oswald, telling him that she comes from one of Gotham's oldest families and represents a group that 'controls'. She tells Oswald that her group has taken an interest in him and that they might contact him soon, before leaving the party. After Kathryn has left the party, Jervis Tetch and the Tweeds attack. After the threat is eliminated by the GCPD, Kathryn meets with a mysterious person and muses about how she got away just in time. The man asks her about her assessment of Cobblepot and Kathryn replies that her guts tell her that Cobblepot is still a criminal despite his reputation as Mayor of Gotham City. For reasons unknown, the Court sends assassins after the son of crime boss Carmine Falcone. However, the assassins fail and when Falcone finds out, he arranges a meeting with Kathryn and demands to know why the Court is attacking his son despite his loyalty. However, Kathryn refuses to give him any information, so an angry Falcone threatens Kathyrn, vowing to wage war against the Court if they try to harm his son again. However, Kathryn is unmoved by Falcone's threat, further explaining that Gotham is at the brink of chaos and that Falcone's son is safe as long as he proves loyal when called upon. Episode appearances Season 2 *''Wrath of the Villains: A Legion of Horribles'' *''Wrath of the Villains: Transference'' Season 3 *''Mad City: Better to Reign in Hell…'' *''Mad City: Burn the Witch'' *''Mad City: New Day Rising'' *''Mad City: Red Queen'' Gallery CourtOfOwlsWoman.png|Kathryn contacts Strange CourtWoman.png|Kathryn talks to her Wayne Enterprises contact KathrynUnmasked.png|Kathryn unmasked KathrynDoppelgänger.png|Kathryn approaches Bruce's doppelgänger KathrynOswald.png|Kathryn meets Oswald during the Founder's Party Navigation Category:Villainesses Category:Cult Leaders Category:Gotham Villains Category:DC Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Leader Category:Old Villains Category:Oppressors Category:Deal Makers Category:Tyrants Category:Wealthy Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Kidnapper Category:Bigger Bads Category:Blackmailers Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Greedy Villains Category:Fanatics Category:Power Hungry Category:Murderer Category:Conspirators Category:Mastermind Category:Master Manipulator Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Provoker Category:Criminals Category:Crime Lord Category:The Heavy Category:Terrorists Category:Mongers Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Egotist Category:Sophisticated Category:Revolutionary Villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Mobsters Category:Control Freaks Category:Master Orator Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Delusional Category:Non-Action